Reward
by Biscuit15
Summary: Mukuro thinks Fran is deserving of a reward for having freed him from the Vindice. Yaoi, lemon, one-shot 69F 6926 MukuroxFran


**I am moving the lemons over to my adultfanfiction account. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

After the battle with Byakuran, most of the groups had gone their separate ways, and though the Varia had returned to their expensive hotel for the night, Fran hadn't followed – he had instead followed Mukuro elsewhere, eventually winding up at Kokuyo Land, which was more ran-down than he remembered. Though the illusionist's subordinates had been over the moon to see him – Ken especially – it had taken just a few calm words from Mukuro, explaining that he needed to talk to Fran in private. A few frowns and Ken's metaphorical tail between his legs later, and the Varia Mist was standing in the room he remembered had belonged to Mukuro before the Vindice had captured him.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Master?" Fran's respectful compliance with his teacher's wishes told Mukuro that the boy was happy to have him back – and that, he could take advantage of.

"You did a very good job, little one." Mukuro, who had been standing by the rickety door, approached the boy with his ever-present smile. "I just thought you deserve a reward for your hard work."

Fran was silent as he swung his legs back and forth on the desk he was sitting on. He could feel his mouth going dry at those words, accompanied by a twitch of interest in his groin; he was a teenager – a snarky, sarcastic emotionless little brat, but a teenager nonetheless, and he was easily excited.

Once the man had arrived by the desk, he reached out, grabbing the boy's chin and turning him to look directly into heterochromatic eyes. "What would you like for your reward, little one?"

"..." Teal eyes stared into heterochromatic ones, the emotionless mask breaking bit-by-bit, becoming tinged with lust.

Mukuro's smile just widened as he moved his face closer to Fran's, pressing his lips against the boy's. As predicted, the smaller male pushed his mouth against his teacher's, a soft moan escaping his throat. Fran opened his mouth eagerly, his tongue rubbing against the one that had just invaded his hot cavern.

Fran kissed back hungrily as his hands moved forward, small fingers curling tightly into the white button-up shirt the older male was wearing. His hips bucked forward of their own accord, searching for friction.

The blue-haired male ran his thumb against a soft cheek, his other sliding down his student's side. It rested on Fran's hip for a few seconds before slipping underneath the oversized jacket the younger wore. He pulled the material up as he reached beneath the second layer, a blue turtleneck that was – fortunately – not tucked into his pants; it made it much easier for Mukuro's warm digits to crawl up sensitive flesh and stroke hardening nubs.

A red tint crossed Fran's cheeks as he closed his eyes, moaning ever-so-quietly as he arched his chest into the touch. He panted as he felt Mukuro squeeze his nipples, wanting – no, _needing _– more of the touch.

"M-master..." Fran whimpered as their mouths broke apart for air. He moaned again before he tried to convey his wishes. "M-more..."

"Oya oya, is this your first time, little one?" Mukuro flicked a sensitive nub. "You're very sensitive."

Fran nodded, turning his head away as wet lips started sucking and licking at his exposed neck. He sucked in short breaths as he tried to steady himself, having never been so excited before.

"Oya..." Fran felt Mukuro's smirk forming against his neck. "Why's that, little one?"

"Because... I belong to Master..." Fran's usually-monotone voice was wavering, heavy with arousal.

"That's right." Mukuro sneered as he pulled his hands out from beneath Fran's clothing. He instead unbuttoned the Varia jacket before sliding it down skinny limbs, pulling the blue turtleneck from the boy's body. "You're mine... Your mind... And your body..."

Fran held himself up on the desk with two shaking, almost jelly-like arms. He watched with anticipation as his teacher knelt between his legs, and he could barely contain his jolt of excitement as he finally, _finally _felt hands that weren't his unclipping his belt and unzipping his pants.

**XXX LEMON REMOVED XXX**

"Kufufu~" Mukuro gathered his senses enough to reach out, tenderly pulling Fran into his arms. He held the boy tight to his chest as he carried him over to the moth-eaten couch resting against the far wall. "Did my pupil enjoy his reward?"

"Master..." Fran nodded as his eyes slipped closed, curling into a ball as he was laid on the couch. He reached out, grabbing the man's hand before Mukuro tried to leave. "Stay with me...?"

"Of course, little one." Mukuro gently rolled Fran onto his side before he lay next to the smaller boy, holding him close. "Rest well, now. You've deserved it."

Fran nodded, barely hearing what had been said; now that Mukuro was with him, he had already fallen into the most peaceful sleep he'd had for as long as he could remember.

Mukuro ran his fingers through damp teal hair, smiling all the while. _He's cute, but his endurance needs working on. _


End file.
